


Hannibal: The Continuation OST

by ChangeTheCircumstances



Series: Hannibal: The Continuation [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Playlist, a soundtrack to my own series because I am trash, manips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeTheCircumstances/pseuds/ChangeTheCircumstances
Summary: Exactly as the title says. I love making playlists so I decided to make this one to sort of encompass the whole series. If you decide to take a listen, I hope you enjoy :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> For those that do check this out, the next part of the story focusing on the Murder Family will be up tomorrow!

                             [](http://8tracks.com/changethecircumstances/hannibal-the-continuation)

 

**Track List:**

  1. Saltillo - _The Opening_
  2. The Flashbulb - _Arrival To An Empty Room_
  3. X-Ray Dog - _Elegant Friction_
  4. Martin Phipps ft. The Medieval Baebes - _Essex_
  5. Guts - _I Want You Tonight_
  6. Dirty Elegance - _Madness_
  7. The Cure - _The Same Deep Water As You_
  8. These New Puritans - _Organ Eternal_
  9. Hans Zimmer - _Black Smoke_
  10. 65daysofstatic - _Drove Through Ghosts To Get Here_
  11. Transistor - _Living_
  12. Yonderboi - _Thousand Bells_




End file.
